Bun-Bun
Bun-Bun was a marshmallow bunny and the former leader of a candy army. He was one of the newer residents in Portal Breach, arriving on June 26th, 2012. In his time on the Breach, he lived at the Stock Pot Inn. Appearance Bun-Bun is a yellow, marshmallow rabbit. He's rather small, at just 2.5 feet tall, squishy, and he is scarcely seen without his distinctive bowtie. History Before Portal Breach Before coming to Portal Breach, Bun-Bun was the leader of a massive candy army bent on taking over the world and destroying the tradition of Trick-or-Treating. To help him carry out his plans, he also was manipulating Mindy at the time, who he promised she could get her revenge on Irwin for infecting her with mummy-cooties, which didn't even exist. His plan to destroy Halloween was almost a success up until the very end, where he had mentioned his atrocities, which not only included lying to Mindy by actually being the one behind her becoming a witch by putting a witch worm in her hair, but he also spent thirty years haunting a certain boy's closet, who later became Hoss Delgado On top of that, he used to torture Billy as a child by dangling a spider over his crib so he wouldn't love his son, Jeff nd then sawed off Fred Fred Burger's tusks off while he was asleep. All of this had been unfolded within a minute's time with great pride, just minutes before he was certain that he was going to win. Especially since he now had Skarr under his wing while he tossed Mindy to the side. However, Skarr betrayed him, kicking him into a giant mug of hot cocoa, where he melted. First Year (2012) Bun-Bun had arrived by accident, trying to find an alternate and more efficient source to power his Vortex Gems. He was very paranoid at the time since recently getting betrayed by Skarr and along with losing his Candy Army while around the same time getting his butt kicked by a robot transformed into a female at the time, he eventually became a loner. One night, out of luck, he met Kev and Bonkers, who offered to be his friends. However, Bun-Bun did not see them as friends but rather a hefty pair of pawns to carry out his plans. He eventually decided to give them a chance and kept them under his wing until about a month later, when the Phazon Crisis caused by Pirate Lord Ridley began. 'Phazon Crisis' Due to Bun-Bun being a marshmallow bunny, he miraculously didn't seem to pick up any of the mutations that Kev and Bonkers seemed to get. His eye remained their usual black while his arms were at a regular size. He eventually drew a conclusion from this, believing that the Phazon couldn't harm him, which soon became the basis for a manipulation attempt. As people died off from the poison, others mutated and started to form a dependency on it. Before its negative effects were to settle and before Kev and Bonkers' brains were to deteriorate, Bun-Bun promised to cure them both with a claimed magic potion that he had created himself in exchange for them to find and recruit followers. Both of them become motivated easily, which lead Bun-Bun to believe that this would be easier than he thought. This however does not go according to plan. The brains of both Kev and Bonkers had started to deteriorate with Bonkers developing memory loss and Kev starting to question his trust for Bun-Bun. Bun-Bun at the same time was starting to question his trust in the both of them as well. As time progressed, this only got worse. Kev had started to become more aggressive while Bonkers was left in a bit of a drunken haze. Eventually Bun-Bun got betrayed by Kev and Bonkers, Kev who manipulated him in his own sick way before tossing the marshmallow bunny into a puddle of Phazon. Shattered, broken, and almost dying, Bun-Bun's physical and mental state was weak enough for the Phazon to take over his thinking, allowing him to succumb to Phazon Madness. He then admitted to Kev that the vial was actually his old Trick-or-Treater Eater serum that Mindy helped make, and Bun-Bun used it on himself to mutate into a savage marshmallow beast. This also ends up taking a horrible turn, as Bun-Bun's savage tendencies and cravings for vengeance along with the Phazon's influence lead to a terrible outcome; eating Kev alive. Bonkers managed to save Kev blindly, but this was not enough to end Bun-Bun's rampage through the city in search for Kev. Bun-Bun's mutated form stumbles upon the forest, where he kills a little ghost girl in his rampage, trying to eat her as well. A Phazon induced Hong Mao Xiao Xiao intervenes his feast unexpectedly, which leads to Bun-Bun's demise. 'The Trial' Upon dying, Bun-Bun has his first trial in the Pool of Souls, where The Good Doctor created evil versions of Bonkers and Kev, who then torture him for several days by repeatedly boiling him in hot cocoa. This stopped once the real Kev and Bonkers entered the scene and stopped the cycle of death from repeating itself. This leads to an all out pie war between the trio and the evil versions of Kev and Bonkers involving pies. No one except for Bun-Bun was badly hurt in this. Bun-Bun however lost a limb during this. The supposed evil versions of Kev and Bonkers eventually come out, saying that they were actually manifestations of them respectively and that Bun-Bun did not have one because he was claimed to know exactly what he had been doing at the time. The real Kev, Bonkers, and Bun-Bun all went back to the living world in the end learning a lesson and thinking about what their manifestations said along with past experience, Bun-Bun had been certain that the two of them did not want anything else to do with him ever again. 'Other Adventures' Over the course of the rest of the year, Bun-Bun had taken part of other smaller events, including a high-speed car chase and a heist. Bun-Bun at one point was also thrown a surprise party by Bonkers, Kev, and Pinkie Pie, which he wasn't sure whether to leave them or give them a chance. By then he decided not to use them or keep much contact with them again. When Halloween came around, Bonkers had dragged Bun-Bun out, both in Halloween costumes and with a bunch of kids. This obviously did not amuse Bun-Bun, which left him finding ways to escape Bonkers and the orphans. Personality Bun-Bun is very selfish and egomaniacal. He uses vengeance and hatred as tools to manipulate people (usually narrow or simple minded people like Mindy for example). He keeps the people he manipulates under his wing for a while until he doesn’t need them anymore and throws them under the bus. He has no problem of doing heinous deeds on his own though (whether to roll his plans into action or for sadistic pleasure), he just uses people as a distraction to keep whoever’s after him occupied with the person that they think is the actual threat while he’s out tying the knots for the final courses of action of his scheme. In other words, he thinks of people he manipulates as pawns doing his dirty work and protecting him so he doesn’t have to worry about people hunting him down and work with ease. Bun-Bun’s a very sneaky bunny, too. As a matter of fact, it’s almost always too late when people figure out the damage he had caused them. Some people never find out who’s to blame for what’s really happened and either accept it or go start blaming people who they think did it. Not many people find out the truth behind the crimes left behind by Bun-Bun, but those who do end up despising him to the bottom of their hearts. It doesn’t help when he says these things with pride either. He could act like a really big bully sometimes by either using typical bullying insults (ex. Loser, idiot) or by taking it a step further and getting creative with them (ex. Nerd-O, Dorkula). Overall, this rabbit’s true colors are very unpleasant and he just wants nothing more than to conquer the world and destroy the tradition of trick-or-treating. Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Inactive Canon Characters Category:Inactive Characters